The Library
'"The Library" '''is the eleventh episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-ninth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 28, 2014. In the episode, Deeba and Blake begin their quest to find Marie, Xerxes, and Operation Blele at a local library at the heart of VMK. The Episode Deeba and Blake were exhausted. The journey from New Orleans Square to Main Street had not been an easy one. The recent news of Amy's resignation and the inauguration of the Vice President had taken a devastating toll on transportation. Everyone was flooding into Main Street to hear Amy's farewell speech. To hear the Chief Justice justify the decision. Nicholas had chosen the Secretary of State, Grace, as his Vice President. Deeba did not have time to reach out to Amy. She was sure someone in the family would. "Look," Blake said, pointing to a newspaper stand, "The Archduke supported Amy's departure. Never liked her." "Yeah well the Archduke looks like freaking Davros and he sounds like Darth Vader." Blake laughed. "Always the comedian, Deebz." Deeba yawned. They had waited three hours for a Monorail car and then spent three hours traveling. All in the search for Marie. And Xerxes. "Here it is, then," Blake said, pointing at the shop. "The Emporium," Deeba read, "The old library." "Let's go," Blake said, "Before rampant Amy supporters trample us." The library was deserted. Most people were at one of the speeches. Basically all of Main Street was flooded with people. No one had time for an old library. "Deeba," Blake said, "There aren't any books in here." "No there's some on that rack over there," Deeba said with a wave of her hand. "Oh great I'll catch up on Wuthering Heights." "Shut up," Deeba said, "The library is a database. SHE has the answers." Blake stared. "The creepy levitating lady in the box? Pass." Deeba rolled her eyes. "It's just a computer shaped like a human." "A robot," Blake corrected. Deeba approached the box. She examined the plaque in front: Elevated Systematized Machine, Education Robot, and Library Database Algorithm. (ESMERALDA) The mouth opened. "Please say a command." "Self destruct," Blake said. "Denied," Esmeralda said. "Tell me about Xerxes," Deeba proclaimed. "Xerxes," Esmeralda repeated, "Did you mean Xerxes I of Persia?" "Sure," Deeba said, "Who is he?" "Xerxes I was born 519BC in Persia and died in 465BC. Son of Darius I. King of Persia 486-465BC. Known for continuing attacks on Greeks but withdrawing after defeats at Salamis and Platea." "Maybe Gallifreyan was a time traveler," Blake said. Deeba sighed. "Anything else on Xerxes?" "Xerxes," Esmeralda said, "Did you mean X.E.R.X.E.S?" "Maybe!" Deeba said, "What is it?" "During the Ghost Genocide," Esmeralda said, "a fabricated organization known as the Xenon Energy Radiation for the Xeric Eradication of Snow, or X.E.R.X.E.S. was responsible for the destruction of 10 Gingerbread Lane in the Gingerbread Empire." "I've heard that story before," Deeba said, "But that can't be it. X.E.R.X.E.S. was fake." "Correct," Esmeralda said. "Well this was helpful," Blake said. He strutted over to Esmeralda. "When President Gallifreyan died, her dying word was Xerxes. Why could that be?" "Please refine your request." Blake groaned. "What did Gallifreyan and Xerxes have in common?" "Xerxes," Esmeralda said, "Gallifreyan. X.E.R.X.E.S. was chosen by Katarina to frighten or intimidate Gallifreyan. The cause of why that would do so is unknown." "Unknown," Deeba said, "Of course it's unknown." "Okay," Blake said, "One last question. Any creepy women named Marie come through here lately?" "Please refine your request." Deeba let Blake bicker with the machine. They were obviously getting no where fast. She glanced outside. Someone wearing sunglasses was peering through the window. The figure looked toward Deeba, then put down its head and walked away. Marie...? "YOU MISLEADING SCRAP OF ###!" Blake hollered. "Do not shout at me," Esmeralda said sternly. "Cool it, puma," Deeba said, "I have an idea." She turned to the database. "Esmeralda, please notify me if anyone named Marie comes through here." "Of course. Please enter contact information below." A keyboard jutted out. Deeba entered her information and the machine glowed for a moment. "Information received. Deeba K." The two headed for the door. "That robot," Blake said, "I did not like it." They exited to Town Square. "Now what?" Blake asked, "Back home?" "Oh hell no," Deeba said, "I'm not riding Monorail again. There's gotta be an inn in town." "Doesn't Sasha's family live nearby?" "Yes I think near the old Magic Shop." "I hope Abigail is home. She makes outstanding cookies." "Something hot would be great right now," Deeba said, pulling her jacket over her neck. Blake agreed. He shivered. "Bleagh..." Deeba stopped walking. "Did you freeze?" Blake asked, doubling back for her. "Blele..." Deeba said, "It reminded me. There's something else I need to ask Esmeralda." Blake groaned. "Nooooo! That witch!" But Deeba had already gone back inside. "Please say a command." "Tell me about Operation Blele." "Operation Blele," Esmeralda said, "was an official order during the Nutty Presidential administration. Its creators, Nutty and Grant, both died a year after the conception, both due to mysterious circumstances." "What do you mean, mysterious?" "President Nutty was shot on Main Street during a parade. The assassin was never located. Grant was poisoned in his home. The culprit was never located." "Did that have to do with Blele?" Esmeralda paused. "Unknown." Deeba groaned. "Okay, what about Operation Blele itself? What was their mission?" "The exact circumstances of Operation Blele," Esmeralda said, "are unknown." "How can that be?" Deeba cried, "There has to be some record!" "No records exist. All were burned in Gallifrey Castle after the deaths of its creators, Nutty and Grant." Oh my God, this is hopeless, Deeba thought irritably. "How about this then?" Deeba said, removing the paper from her locket, "This is Operation Blele stationary." "Please insert below." A drawer jutted out. Deeba hesitated before setting the paper on the glass. The drawer shut. Esmeralda glowed purple. Her voice changed. "Identified: Operation Blele. We will always survive, for we are the glue." Deeba stared. "W-what?" Esmeralda glowed purple. "Please say a command." "Hey!" Deeba called, "Give me back my paper!" She tugged at the drawer. It did not budge. "Oh you miserable old witch!" Deeba raised her arm to smack the glass when Blake ran in. "Deeba!" he panted, "You have to see this! Now!" Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode began the hunt for Marie, Xerxes, and Operation Blele, the three enigmatic forces in VMK. Someone seen staring through the glass continues Deeba's paranoia of being stalked. This is the first episode to mention "We will always survive, for we are the glue." It was later revealed to be the motto for Operation Blele. References Blake says The Archduke looks like "Davros," a villain from Doctor Who and sounds like "Darth Vader," a villian from Star Wars. Blake references'' Wuthering Heights'' by Emily Brönte. Trivia *The concept of a library was widely inspired by the fourth series'' Doctor Who'' episode, "Silence in the Library." *The acronym for ESMERALDA took almost fifteen minutes to assemble. Producers really did not want to include the word "robot" in the acronym. *The two commonly known "Xerxes" forms are referenced in this episode. The first, the actual famous Xerxes I of Persia, is the first explanation given to Deeba and Blake by Esmeralda. The second, X.E.R.X.E.S., is a reference to the episode "Xerxes" from Ghost Genocide. *ESMERALDA is widely based on incompetent technology. *Nutty's circumstances of assassination are based around the Kennedy assassination, after which producers taken an avid interest. * Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes